Albus Potter
by AforAwesome
Summary: This is the story of Albus Potter Harry Potter's son and his experience in Hogwarts. This is my first fanfic so please review pointers will be helpful, and tell me if I should continue.


I watched and waved as my dad mom, and Rose's parents disappeared as the train rounded the corner.

I felt a mixture of fear and excitement, what's going to happen when I get there? Who will I be sleeping with in the dorm with me? Which house will I be set in? And will I get on the quidditch team in my first year?

But the third question was the one that was really dawning on me.

_Which house will I be in?_

Then my dad's words came back of what he said before I went on the train, "The sorting hat takes your choice into account."

I began to feel a beam of hope maybe if I really wanted to be Gryffindor-

Then I remembered what my dad said when I didn't want to be in Slytherin, "Then Slytherin would've gained another excellent student."

So, it doesn't matter if I'm in Gryffindor or Slytherin? But there isn't a single witch or wizard that went into Slytherin that wasn't bad.

All these thoughts kept swirling through my mind, until-

"Albus, are you listening to a word I'm saying to you?" Rose said in her bossy voice.

Reality came crashing down, and man it wasn't pretty, "What? I mean, yeah sure."

"Really? You actually think that I will be put in Hufflepuff! Albus you're daydreaming again."

"No, I'm not I was just- thinking." I said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Isn't thinking just the same as daydreaming? And what were you thinking about Albus?" Rose pushed on.

"I was just thinking what house I would be put in…" I said more of a mumble than anything.

"For goodness sake Albus, that was the exact thing that I was talking about to you! I was asking you if you thought that I was going to be in Ravenclaw it is a possibility because my mom told me that the sorting hat did almost put her in there, and my dad said that I am like her. I definitely would not be put in Slytherin no way! Gryffindor is another possibility but what about Hufflepuff? So I asked you and there you are staring at the clouds." Rose explained from beginning to end.

"Oh, sorry I just… Was thinking about what house I would be put in… But for the record I don't think you would get put in Hufflepuff." I said trying to reconcile.

Rose seemed to forgive me because she gave me a slight smile and said, "No worries, and for the record I don't think you would be put in Slytherin."

I returned the smile and started staring out the window again watching as the fields whisked by as we were now in open country.

The candy cart came by, and I bought some candy for me and Rose we practically wolfed down the sweets all that was left were a bunch of candy wrappers.

After that Rose started talking about the books that we were going to be studying at Hogwarts. Gosh, she probably already read the whole thing by now!

Finally, I heard someone yell, "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes." Rose and I picked up the candy wrappers stuffed them down our robes, picked up our luggage and headed out into the corridor.

It took a while, but Rose and I finally stepped off that train onto the platform.

I was so confused with all the other kids walking around the place not sure where I was suppose to go or what to do Rose seemed to be the same way to because she was standing on tip toes craning to try to see if there was someone with a sign that said 'First years' but none came.

Until we heard a loud booming voice saying, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years follow me!"

I turned to see the biggest man I have ever seen and immediately recognized him, "Hagrid! Hey Hagrid!"

He must've recognized me also because he turned in my direction and waved, "Well, hello Albus, Rose."

"Hello." Rose said in reply.

"How's yer parents doin, eh?" He asked

"Great" I replied.

Hagrid kept bellowing after that until it looked like all the first years were there. "Alrigh' this way."

We followed him onto a dock with several boats, but what everyone was looking at was the amazing castle, which we were headed.

Four each got into a boat, so I stepped into a boat far to my right Rose following me two others stepped into a boat, and I recognized one, He was Scorpius Malfoy. I remember my uncle Ron speaking hostile toward the Malfoys. But I never quite understood why because my dad didn't really talk about them all that much maybe my Uncle was just overreacting, and the Malfoys are nicer than he judges them to be.

Just as those thoughts went through my mind Scorpius spoke up saying, "So, your Albus potter?" He said curiously.

"Yeah, and your Scorpius Malfoy." I replied.

"The one and only, and who are you?" He said staring at Rose.

"My name is Rose, and my father told me not to associate with Malfoys." She said with a scowl.

Scorpius scooted as far away from Rose as possible leaned in at me and sort of whispered to me, "Is she always like this?"

But Rose noticed, "Don't listen to what he has to say, Albus! Ignore him!" She pulled me as far away from Scorpius as possible without falling into the lake.

I looked at him, and gave him sort of an apologizing stare when Rose wasn't looking, and Scorpius sort of shrugged.

After that it was complete silence until we stopped and got off we all followed Hagrid into the castle into the biggest hall I've ever seen, and halted in front of a huge set of doors.

"Now wait here until we are ready for you." Hagrid said as he walked away.

I was nervous and excited the whole way through this trip, but this is the most nervous and excited feeling I've had. Me and the other students waited, and waited until finally Hagrid came back saying they were ready, and the doors opened to find four rows of tables filled with students of all years, but we were walking toward the front where the teachers undoubtedly sat to eat. I stopped as we reached the stairs, as did the others. Now it was time to be sorted.

An older man came up with a long list saying, "When I call your name you will be sorted into your houses."

"Weasly, Rose."

Rose walked up to the stool and sat down the old man put the hat on her head, and you could barely see her face.

"Gryffindor!"

A round of applause from the far right table broke out, and Rose walked toward it proudly.

Next were a couple of people I didn't know who went into Hufflepuff, and then some pretty girl was called,

"Slytherin!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Scorpius walked- strutted up to the stool and sat down the hat placed on his head and what happened next was shocking.

"Gryffindor!"

It was sort of silent for a couple of seconds until a couple people started clapping making the whole table applause. I started to feel more anxious stepping from one foot to the other wondering when my name would be called out.

Several others went Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff houses kept getting shouted out until only four others and me were standing.

"Potter, Albus"

It was my turn, I took a deep breath and walked forward to the front sat myself down and felt the hat go on top of my head.

"Oh, another Potter now where should I put you?"

Gryffindor or Slytherin were the two words that kept racing through my mind it doesn't matter as long as I am in a house, but if I had to choose it would have to be…

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

><p>Well, what do you think? This is my first fanfic so review I would love to get some pointers and I'm also wondering if I should continue or not.<p> 


End file.
